JP 2013-59188A discloses a clamp for fixing a pipe to a vehicle body. This clamp has a through-hole through which the pipe is inserted, and an attachment hole that accommodates a stud bolt protruding from the vehicle body, and a portion of a partition wall that separates the through-hole from the attachment hole is a swinging piece. In the state where the stud bolt is not accommodated in the attachment hole, the pipe and the clamp can freely undergo relative movement in the axial direction of the pipe. Accordingly, the positioning of the pipe relative to the vehicle body and the positioning of the clamp relative to the vehicle body can be performed independently up until the pipe is fixed to the vehicle body, and thus operability is favorable.
Then, once the pipe and the clamp have been positioned relative to the vehicle body, the stud bolt is fitted into the attachment hole. When the stud bolt is inserted into the attachment hole, the stud bolt pushes the swinging piece toward the pipe, and the swinging piece presses against the outer circumference of the pipe. Relative movement of the pipe and the clamp is restricted by the effect of this pressure, and thus the pipe is fixed relative to the vehicle body.
With the above-described clamp, unless the stud bolt integrated with the vehicle is inserted into the attachment hole of the clamp, the pipe and the clamp can move relative to each other at any time. For this reason, in a case such as carrying the pipe by hand while it has been inserted into the clamp, the position of the clamp is not fixed relative to the pipe, and thus the operability is poor.
The present design was achieved in light of the above situation, and an object thereof is to provide a clip device that can be fixed to a pipe and detached therefrom as desired.